Si te molestan, molesta
by 0Kano-kun0
Summary: Atsushi no cree en la suerte y el destino le demuestra lo contrario de la forma mas extraña posible. Ojalá de ahora en adelante Akutagawa pudiera enojarse más seguido... One-shot Atsushi/Akutagawa.


Buenas tardes! De antemano muchísimas gracias a las personas que me escribieron en el one-shot anterior de Akuatsu/Atsuaku (de verdad ojalá supiera como responderles TT-TT), me emocioné mucho! Sobretodo porque la comedia no es precisamente mi fuerte, pero si lo disfrutaron me alegro muchísimo!

Este lo traigo porque la serie terminó y aun no me atrevo a ver el ultimo capitulo (no tengo idea porque °-°).

Aprovecho de decir antes que todo lo demás, que este fic está relacionado con el anterior Akuatsu (algo así como una continuación) asi que, si no has leído el oneshot anterior, te recomiendo que lo hagas para entender un poco más a estos pobres y hormonales personajes -w-U

Terminando y como siempre, agradezco infinitamente a **Shion230** por sus revisiones y opiniones, ¡Mil gracias sempai!

Tambien debo decir que en el fic anterior no puse disclaimer por un altercado, asique lo pongo aquí:

 _ **Los personajes utilizados en este one shot pertenecen a Asagiri Kafka-sensei y Harukawa Sango-sensei.**_

 _ **Y además, este fic contiene Yaoi del que le gusta a la autora con la pareja de Atsushi x Akutagawa como protagonistas.**_

El resto de los comentarios los vemos al final, asique:

Enjoy!

(Las palabras en _cursiva_ son pensamientos de alguno de los dos. Eso. Ahora sí Enjoy!)

* * *

 **Capítulo único: Si te molestan, molesta**

Nakajima Atsushi no se consideraba una persona supersticiosa. O sencillamente el conjunto de sucesos que han construido su vida le enseñaron que la suerte no es algo con lo que él puede contar. Por eso cuando un palito se asomó por la superficie de su té, el joven detective no se mostró muy motivado para celebrarlo. Por otro lado Dazai…

-Ah! Atsushi-kun te salió un palito en tu té, ¡algo bueno te pasará!

-jeje, la verdad no soy muy creyente en estas cosas

-Que aburrido, por lo menos agradece la bendición que se te ha entregado

Atsushi se ríe sin saber cómo responder. Así que en lugar de eso intenta acomodarse en el pequeño e inusual espacio en donde su mentor lo invitó a tomar el té un rato, para luego pensar ¿por qué el castaño le pediría tomar el té en un almacén?

-A propósito Dazai-san… ¿por qué estamos tomando té aquí?

No más terminar la frase un golpe mueve la habitación como si de un temblor se tratase, sacudiendo a ambos también.

-ahh, sobre eso…

Así como las ocurrencias de la vida suelen ser inusuales, también lo es la capacidad de Kunikida para encontrar a su suicida compañero.

-Oye Dazai! ¡Deja ya de esconderte del trabajo! ¡¿O crees que no me di cuenta que de un momento a otro el papeleo de Kenji se llenó y el tuyo mágicamente desapareció?!

 _Ahh, por eso era…_

-Atsushi-kun ya que no crees en la suerte, no te gustaría compartir ese palito conmigo?

-Camina!

Kunikida agarra el saco de Dazai para sacarlo de la angosta y pequeña sala, pero éste se sujeta de su discípulo quien solo podía luchar por mantener su té dentro de la taza.

-Ah! Kunikida-kun perame tantito! –Dazai logra zafarse de su compañero al escabullirse afuera de su saco. Ahora se dirige a su pupilo: -Atsushi-kun necesito que me hagas un favorcillo

Atsushi lo mira desconfiado.

-No me mires así! Es importante y nada riesgoso para tu vida, ¡Lo juro!

La desconfianza de Atsushi no hace más que crecer. Pero como buen felino, su curiosidad también creció. Una característica nada beneficiosa si se tiene una sonrisa como esa en frente.

-Sin comprometerme, ¿puedo preguntar qué es?

-Necesito entregarle una carpeta a Akutagawa-kun…

En que parte de su favor estaba lo no riesgoso, Atsushi lo ignoraba por completo. Y su cara lo decía. Y la sonrisa de Dazai delataba que lo tenía muy presente pero que aun así podía asegurar al cien por ciento que el albino aceptaría.

Y aceptó. Y sabía muy bien porqué.

Su té se terminó helando.

En el camino, su cerebro lo traicionó recordando cierta experiencia vivida con el joven mafioso en cierto callejón cercano a cierto bar llevado por cierto mentor. No se lo iba a reconocer, pero debía devolverle ese favor a Dazai-san por darle la oportunidad de hablar con el pelinegro. Aunque las cosas no salieron muy positivas, y lo que menos hubo en ese episodio fueron palabras, al menos el albino pudo vulnerar un tanto a su no tan querida víctima, con quien no ha tenido contacto desde entonces.

Eran las doce y cuarto cuando el detective se detuvo en el paradero de un autobús. Antes de ser arrastrado por Kunikida, su mentor le dijo que Akutagawa estaría dentro de uno de los transportes que conectan Yokohama central, el cual pasaría en aproximadamente 15 minutos más.

Estaba nervioso. No debería, pero lo estaba. Es decir, no tenía motivos, ¿cierto? El mafioso no puede ponerse a pelear con él en un autobús lleno de gente, ¿cierto?

De todas formas, dejó el número de Dazai-san en el marcador rápido. En caso de emergencia.

A las 12 con 32 el bus que necesitaba se acercaba al paradero de la misma forma que su corazón agarraba ritmo. _Tranquilo, tranquilo._

Cuando el autobús se detiene, Atsushi respira y mantiene el aire por un segundo. Cuando se siente más tranquilo sube y pasa su boleto para luego buscar con la mirada al objeto de su intranquilidad.

 _¿Dónde está esa cara sin cejas?_

Por un segundo, el detective pensó que se confundió en el número del transporte, la ruta o algo parecido, hasta que vio a un sospechoso hombre de largo saco negro con gafas oscuras sentado en el penúltimo asiendo del bus con la mirada hacia la ventana. Definitivamente ese era Akutagawa. Nadie más tenía la personalidad para vestirse así en la calle y con ese sol. Y definitivamente nadie tiene un aura de rechazo hacia él tan visiblemente potente.

Con cuidado, el tigre comienza a caminar hasta alcanzar el asiento vacío continuo al pelinegro, quien al sentir al detective cerca pegó un chasquido con la lengua. Atsushi no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Probó con fingir indiferencia.

-Dazai-san me pidió que te entregara algo

-Y por qué no es Dazai-san quien me lo entrega entonces Jinkou?

 _Otra vez ese nombre_

-Está ocupado con algunos trabajos de la agencia.

Akutagawa lo mira de reojo para luego volver la mirada hacia el paisaje. La mano que descansaba en su regazo se coloca delante de Atsushi pidiendo en silencio algo.

-…qué?

-La carpeta Jinkou. La carpeta que Dazai-san no fue capaz de entregarme, la cual tuvo que llegar a mí por medio de su incompetente aprendiz.

 _Hay gente Atsushi. El idiota que te habla te gusta Atsushi. No sería buena idea matar a la persona que te gusta Atsushi._

No tenía ganas de responder a las ofensas del pelinegro. Desde su encuentro en el callejón, parte de su ansiedad desapareció abriendo paso a una ligera sensación de satisfacción. Sin embargo, era tan frágil que las palabras del mafioso podían quemarlas, y el tigre realmente quería conservar esa linda escena como un paso hacia adelante en su relación con el mafioso. Aunque el muy idiota le hacía sentir como si fueran más bien en retroceso.

Le entregó la carpeta mirándolo con intensidad. Las palabras no siempre ayudan porque pueden llevar a malinterpretaciones, pero los ojos no mienten. Porque ellos están conectados al alma. _Así de cursi me puse._

Esperando poder ver el alma del mafioso, el albino sostuvo la carpeta al tiempo que Akutagawa la recibía tratando de encontrar ese efímero y diminuto punto. Ah, pero su víctima, ya con la experiencia previa, fabricó con anticipación una armadura de triple candado de acero, devolviéndole una gélida y para nada esperanzadora mirada al pobre gatito. Por lo menos lo intentó. Ahora ambos llevaron sus ojos a cualquier dirección que los alejara del otro. Uno hacía el paisaje, el otro hacia sus manos.

El viaje continuó hasta la siguiente parada, donde lo lógico era que alguno de ellos bajara primero, pero Akutagawa se veía muy cómodo mirando los edificios y otras construcciones que la ventana le permitía observar. Su celular se había quedado dentro de otro abrigo, así que no recibía llamadas ni de su jefe, ni de Higuchi, ni de nadie. Atsushi tampoco tenía muchas responsabilidades en la agencia debido a su encargo, y a que Kyouka está haciendo trabajos de escritorio con la doctora Yosano. Ninguno se bajó.

Y Si alguno pensó siquiera en abandonar el automóvil, ésta quedó por completo desechada cuando el bus volvió a retomar su camino luego de que unos pocos pasajeros abordaran en última instancia.

Mientras el viaje continuaba, el aire denso que dominaba el espacio de la pareja se iba disipando de a poco. Ambos, inconscientemente más relajados, iban soltando sus músculos, llegando incluso a recargarse en los respaldos de sus asientos. Probablemente no se habían dado cuenta hasta este punto de lo necesario que era el descanso para ellos.

Akutagawa, uno de principales asesinos de Port Mafia, pasaba días enteros sin dormir para cumplir las exigencias y caprichos de su excéntrico jefe. Si se esforzaba en pensar un poco, llegaría a la conclusión de que las únicas noches en las que dormía tranquilo era cuando estaba hospitalizado en las clínicas de la organización. O en su defecto, cuando estaba en coma.

Atsushi por su lado, hacía mucho que no bajaba la guardia tampoco. Se había convertido en el objetivo de hasta ahora, dos organismos clandestinos que convirtieron su seguridad en un desafío de tiempo completo. Sin ser eso suficiente, el albino es el vecino de Dazai-san. Por lo tanto, su energía mental y física se ve regularmente comprometida y sujeta a los favores de su mentor. Al menos podía lograr evitar que todo eso afectara el sueño de Kyouka.

Así que el improvisado viaje les vino como anillo al dedo a ambos. Sin rumbo, dejando que el transporte público los lleve a donde sea, y sin partirse la madre en el proceso.

Semejante felicidad no podía durarles tanto.

Porque cuando la pareja que se sentó delante de ellos comenzó a besarse, esa tranquilidad tan anhelada comenzó a quebrarse. Y Akutagawa quebrado es peor que cualquier modelo mal peinada en una sesión de fotos de Victoria's Secret.

No es malo demostrar el amor que una persona siente por la otra, pensaba incómodo Atsushi, pero en un transporte público, donde no todas las personas se describen a sí mismas como voyeristas, semejantes desplantes de afecto podían llegar a ser un poco incómodas. Además de están en Japón, uno de los países más conservadores del mundo, ¿Será esto entonces una muestra de rebeldía?

¡ _Oh por Dios, se están acostando!_

Era lógico, si al final del bus solo estaban Akutagawa y Atsushi. Todos los pasajeros se acomodaron en los asientos delanteros, probablemente la pareja aprovechó la instancia. O sencillamente les valía madres y no se aguantaron hasta llegar a la casa de alguno para comerse entre ellos en el ámbito más animal de la palabra.

El albino comienza a sudar vergonzosamente, sin saber bien que hacer. Aunque mire hacia otra dirección, los sonidos que emiten ambas bocas le llegaban sin permiso a los oídos. Igual que ellos en el callejón. _¡Pero en el callejón no había nadie!_

De pronto se le vino algo a la cabeza. _Oh no_. De los dos, ¿quién era el que tenía menos paciencia?

 _Akutagawa. ¡Akutagawa!_

Atsushi mueve la cabeza violentamente solo para ver como el mafioso ni se preocupa en esconder la mueca de furia y repulsión que se le formó apenas la pareja comenzó su erótica escena adolescente. Claramente el pelinegro ya no estaba disfrutando el viaje.

No los miraba, pero el reflejo de la ventana le mostró a Atsushi la expresión más aterradora jamás fabricada por el veinteañero. Ni cuando pelearon en el crucero era así de terrible.

La pareja completamente ignorante al peligro que están corriendo, seguían acariciándose como si estuvieran en una zona más íntima. _¿Es de día saben?_ Akutagawa por otro lado estaba a punto de arrancarles la cabeza a ambos.

El albino sabía que debía detener al ojigrís a tiempo. Por lo que como todo buen ciudadano que vela por el respeto hacia los demás, y porque le daba miedo lo que sea que el pelinegro esté a punto de hacer, se levantó ligeramente para pedirle a los amantes que por favor se detuvieran.

Apenas rosó el hombro del novio delante suyo, un par de ojos furiosos lo miraron con desdén. Ambos hechos una furia, como si el detective fuera un sin respeto voyerista incapaz de respetar la privacidad ajena.

El tigre se sintió cohibido. _¿Por qué me miran como si el pervertido fuera yo si son ustedes los que se están devorando?_

Atsushi se devuelve a su asiento y suspira. No más hacerlo, recibe una mirada letal y acusadora de parte de Akutagawa quien internamente se castiga por haber confiado mínimamente en el albino. Desinteresadamente, el mafioso mira hacia adelante con las gafas oscuras cubriendo sus ojos, sorprendiéndose de que al menos se habían detenido. Por un rato.

La pareja miraba por la ventana abrazados como si estuvieran en un crucero turista, pero unos minutos más tarde vuelven a lo mismo. Y con eso, la vena del pelinegro crece.

-Tu poder de persuasión me deja helado Jinkou. A este paso esos dos se van a bajar del bus en bolas.

-Y qué quieres que haga?

-Sácalos de aquí ahora o yo los saco por presas.

-Soy un detective no un vándalo. No voy a asustar a la gente por algo tan tonto como esto ¡ni voy a dejar que tú tampoco hagas nada violento!

Akutagawa bien pudo reírse por la mera insinuación del Jinkou de poder detenerlo de crear una masacre en ese bus. Pero estaba de acuerdo con él en un punto. _Era algo muy tonto._

Estos desplantes tan repugnantes de deseo carnal que él jamás en la vida… Había hecho antes.

 _Algo tan tonto_

-Jinkou

-ah? …!

Apenas el tigre dirige molesto su mirada hacia el pelinegro, Akutagawa literalmente estampa sus labios entre los de Atsushi.

El asesino estaba de acuerdo con el Jinkou, pero de alguna forma se sintió ofendido.

Él había dejado el camino libre en el callejón, cuando le dijo que no le daría en el gusto por esa vez. No fue su intención, de verdad que no. Todavía no terminaba de procesarlo todo, no son emociones que haya sentido antes, así que no sabía cómo manejarlas de la forma adecuada, pero el maldito detective acaba de decir que lo que esos idiotas de adelante hacían, _era algo tan tonto._

 _¿No están haciendo esos dos lo que nosotros hicimos esa maldita vez?_

Si esa era su opinión, el mafioso lo iba a humillar de la forma más estúpida posible.

Mientras sus labios chocaban, Akutagawa evocaba sin querer, escenas de la noche que su antiguo mentor lo invitó a ese maldito bar, donde finalmente terminó con el detective encima. Quizás porque el sabor de la saliva del albino no le parecía ya desconocida.

Atsushi, quien no sabía un carajo de lo que le pasaba al fogoso asesino, intentaba pelear con la lengua de su compañero, pero era empujado en el proceso. Akutagawa, siendo agresivo como el mismo, sujetó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del detective para mantenerlo cerca. Ellos también comenzaron a recostarse en los asientos.

Por algún motivo, al albino se le vino a la cabeza el palito del té de la mañana… Pero el aliento de Akutagawa sobre sus húmedos labios derritió ese y el resto de sus pensamientos. Él mismo se estaba quemando con ese helado cuerpo encima, chocando contra el suyo en cada curva o salto que pegaba el autobús, completamente ignorante de la orgía que se estaba produciendo al final del pasillo.

La pareja de adelante también desapareció de la mente de ambos.

Quizás Akutagawa enojado no era tan malo como él pensaba. Porque ahora mismo el joven asesino pasaba sus piernas por ambos costados del albino de manera que éste estaba completamente acostado entre los dos asientos pasando sus manos por las piernas del pelinegro. No sin antes sacarles esas ya molestas gafas.

 _Quizás sí soy un pervertido_

El otro mientras, ocupado con la boca del Jinkou, trató de ignorar ese sentimiento íntimo que le provocan los dedos del tigre sobre la parte alta de sus piernas para tratar de concentrarse en ese difícil beso que estaba compartiendo. Atsushi ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no era tan buena persona como para desaprovechar semejante oportunidad.

No cuando ese rubor tan inocente pero caliente vuelve a aparecer en las mejillas y orejas del pelinegro, haciendo que su instinto animal se agite, suplicándole que lo marque como suyo.

Sí, hizo trampa. El mafioso había cerrado sus ojos mientras lo besaba. Él en cambio, los mantenía abiertos para grabar todos los gestos que se escapaban del pelinegro y que no hacían más que prenderlo.

Las manos del mafioso soltaban de a poco la camisa del joven bajo él, subiendo hacia su rostro y acariciando su cabello. Dejó los codos en la superficie de la silla, recargándose más en el cuerpo del ojiambar, para poder sentir la cercanía de ambos torsos ya casi fundidos.

Atsushi decidió que podía subir sus manos un poco más arriba. Y solo con hacerlo se sintió en la gloria. Akutagawa decidió que solo por esa vez no le importaba, luego lo golpeará por hablar de esto _como una tontería._

El Shin Soukoku estaba finalmente disfrutando del improvisado viaje.

La pareja de adelante en cambio, quienes estaban en una situación similar, comenzaron a escuchar gemidos que claramente no salían de ellos, eliminando automáticamente la pasión tan costosamente construida.

Luego de compartir una mirada interrogadora, se irguieron ligeramente solo para ver a un par de personajes enredarse con las manos y otras extremidades mientras hacían lo que podían en el estrecho asiento. Ellos solo compartían un beso, pero esto es algo completamente fuera de contexto…

-… que mierda

-Voy a llamar al conductor.

 **Owari.**

 **Bonus:**

-No es cierto?!

-Todos los fines de semanas y domingos festivos, y, en cargo extra, Yosano-sensei solicitó que se te diera una charla de sexualidad y ética que debía estar a cargo de Kunikida-kun. Peeero como él se salvó al ser la mano derecha del director, me pidió a mí que cumpliera con esta difícil tarea! Así que Atsushi-kun, cuando mamá tigre y papá tigre se aman con toda el alma…

-No. Dazai-san, por favor.

-Atsushi-kun…

-…ah?

-… así que Akutagawa-kun y tú, ehh?

-…Oh Dios.

-Te dije que el palito traía buena suerte…

* * *

… je je.

Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias!

Tengo que confesar que este fic nació a modo de chiste personal. Un dia iba en el bus y una pareja delante mio comenzaron a hacer algo parecido (irónicamente justo en ese momento se me ocurrio la idea, lol), por eso quizas estos Akutagawa y Atsushi se vieron mas alejados de sus personalidades originales y me disculpo por ello.

Ahora tengo que enfocarme en un long fic super importante para mi que espera actualización asi que el sueño se ve lejano para esta entidad que les escribe TTwTT.

Ya sin molestar mas me despido! Si tienen comentarios, sugerencias, saludos, criticas, etc, no duden en dejar sus deditos volar y escriban!

Saludos y abrazos!

Kano-kun


End file.
